


The Razor's Edge

by Crimsonwind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Summary: 又名Mr.Wang&Mr.Honda，如您所见，是一个史密斯夫妇pa。故事情节基本顺着电影来，我只爽自己想爽的部分。有小破车。bgm：《California Dreamin'》





	The Razor's Edge

“结婚？”  
王耀敢肯定弗朗西斯有故意模仿某种华丽的花腔，这让他的声音听起来足够夸张，像一只抖擞精神的绿孔雀。在这之前，他或多或少揣测了一番同僚的反应，因而弗朗西斯会这样怪叫，他并不感到意外。  
他点点头，又重复了一遍：“是的。我已经想好了。”  
“你要……结婚？和一个认识了没多久的日本人？”  
弗朗西斯对着这几个字，琢磨了半天没回过味来。但王耀的神情十足认真，他也就不好当着面打开手机看看今天是不是四月一日。  
“好吧。组织也没规定说不准结婚，只是……你要晓得婚姻和爱情这种东西，对于我们这样的人来说，就是十足的负累。说到这个，你和他是怎么认识的？”  
王耀摊了摊手：“这说来话长。” 

“你真的想好了？”  
上司费里西安诺投出了质询的眼神。本田菊点点头，想了想又补充道：“在下不会因此影响工作。”  
“好吧。”  
将文件搁在桌上，那是他批准的婚假申明。菊见状深鞠一躬，正想拿了就走，却感到有人用力将纸张按紧。在菊疑惑的目光中，意大利的上司缓缓展开一个笑：  
“新婚快乐，菊。”

 

“叮。”  
微波炉发出的声音昭示食物已经加热完毕，王耀将那碗剩饭从炉子里取出。熟练地处理着菜市场买来的蔬菜，一勾脚，将拉门踢回原来的位置。  
再过三十分钟，菊就会到家了。结婚之后，两人约定轮流交替着做晚饭，而今天正好轮到他。  
电视里放着痴男怨女的电视连续剧，此刻苦情的女主角面对负心男主，水汪汪的眼睛泫然欲泣。  
本田菊回到家时看到的就是这样的场景。对于自家伴侣这有些跟不上时代的审美，他早就见怪不怪了。用过晚饭，他坐在沙发上，处理着那些还未批完的文件。  
“你说的那套我看了……布局还是太狭窄了些。依我看，还是想要那高层的景观房。”  
本田菊推了一下眼镜：“但买下那一套，意味着我们要为它奔波很久。”  
“但买下也是一劳永逸。”  
就这方面的争执，两人近期其实做了不少，在发现互相无法说服对方之后，极有默契地选择了沉默。

王耀是一名会计，至少，看起来是这么回事。在公司每周的聚餐中，有两位站在一起就气场不合的同事，此刻借着几分薄薄的醉意就扭打在一起。  
“婚姻是爱情的坟墓，贸然结婚只会杀死爱情。所以哥哥我从来不考虑。”  
弗朗西斯端起酒杯，目光落到了自进门起就一直在发呆的王耀身上，“你呢？作为在场唯一的已婚人士，你没什么想说的吗？”  
“啊？”  
王耀愣了一下，迅速从呆滞中抽离，“你说菊吗？他啊，他挺好的。脾气很好。”  
“脾气好不意味着讨人喜欢，脾气不好也不意味着就不讨人喜欢。”  
王耀觉得弗朗西斯的话有些莫名其妙，但他还是顺从地接过递来的酒，随后一饮而尽。

 

“你说的那套房子我看了，你家那位喜欢的我也看了，都不怎么样啊。以你的经济实力，买下一栋更好的没问题吧。”  
“是这样。但在下没法跟他解释怎么多出来这一笔钱。”  
他顿了顿，“总不能说……这是我靠扭断别人的脖子赚来的。”  
“没想到你还挺有幽默细胞。”  
费里被这个俏皮话逗笑了。笑归笑过，他的神情也很快变得严肃：“你这次的目标是个棘手的家伙。”

“有多棘手？”  
王耀嘴里叼着泡面调味袋。菊不在他身边的时候，他就这样随便应付过去。  
“军火走私商人。曾在叙利亚战争里和边境军秘密进行过交易。此外，他还涉嫌贩毒。”  
“这是目标的资料，上面显示三天之后他会在这里出现。目标经历了多次暗杀，很警觉，所以这次组织派你过去。时间很紧，抓住机会。”

 

菊趴在窗口。  
他自小训练体术，柔韧性和身体素质都超出一般。此刻为了目标，他提早一小时在这里蹲守。  
他看了看时间，上面显示目标快到了。与此同时，瞄准镜里出现了一辆黑色轿车。  
就是现在。  
在车内探出一个脑袋的瞬间，菊扣动了扳机。

脑袋中枪的并不是真正的目标，而是狡猾的军火贩子的一个替死鬼。  
同行？  
放下狙击枪，看着下方惊叫逃窜的人群，王耀第一反应是他被耍了。  
业界的规矩是，金主可以同时雇佣两家公司的人员，最后只要完成任务，不论是哪一方开出了致命的一枪，他们都可以得到相应的报酬。但这意味着——最后拿到的佣金会减半。  
显然是两边不讨好的活儿，所以一般金主是不会选择这么做的。况且，杀手的骄傲也不容许工作地点有除他以外的同行存在。  
拿起望远镜，对方似乎精于藏匿，王耀观察了半天也没得出个所以然。  
不管怎么说，目标已察觉到了危险，任务失败了。  
本唾手可得的酬金就这么不翼而飞，王耀不由低声又快速地咒骂了几句，从腰间拔出匕首。

作为一名优秀的杀手，他无法容忍目标在自己眼皮子底下逃逸。满腔怒火没处发，他决定将气撒到那个坏事儿的竞争对手上。算出对方所在之处大概是十八楼，他戴上用以遮掩身份的面具，电梯上行，门移开的一瞬间，一把长刀对着他劈头盖脸地砍了下来。  
王耀暗叫一声不好，本能躲开之后，他才得以观察偷袭者：浑身被包裹在黑衣之中，连脸部也不意外地蒙着口罩。身形并不如何高大，但却十分灵活。出其不意的攻击落空之后，他迅速地展开另外攻势，招招冲人要害。  
王耀觉得自己的血被点燃了。固然现在惯用枪支进行暗杀，但是，真正酣畅淋漓的，却是这样拳拳到肉的近身搏斗。  
显然，对方也是此道高手。面具之下，王耀缓缓拉出一个嗜血的笑容。

手套在搏斗中被撕扯下来。  
王耀敏锐地察觉，黑衣人的手上似乎戴着什么东西。电梯灯光之间，那东西有些晃眼。  
——是一枚反光的戒指。  
便是这王耀这愣神的当下，黑衣人举起手中的刀砍了过来。

 

“你是说，你在攻击你的人手上，看到了一枚戒指？”  
王耀点点头，神情严肃，“我不会看错。”  
“这不符合常理。对方既然是同行，应该知道出任务时身上不能留下任何能暴露身份的东西。”  
“所以他戴了手套，他只是没想到会被我扯下来。”  
说到这，王耀犹豫了一下，“不知怎么，我觉得这个人给我的感觉有些熟悉。”  
“熟悉？你一向是独行侠，出任务手段也干净，应该不会留有什么仇家。难道会是你家那位不成？”  
王耀的神情若有所思。弗朗西斯见他不像是在开玩笑，手中的咖啡搁在了一边。  
“听着，老王，早在你说要跟本田菊结婚的时候，我就派人调查过了。资料显示他身家清白，家中有父有母有妹妹，不过是普通公司的一名普通文员。”  
“我们当时还笑你口味怎么这么独特，该说是中国人特有的日本情结吗？”  
“就是因为太干净了，反而显得可疑。”  
王耀摩挲着自己的无名指。在同样的位置，他也曾有过一枚戒指。长期下来，无名指根部自然有一道箍痕，此刻被他摩挲着，微微发红发痛。  
“行吧，哥哥我继续帮你调查那个不明身份的黑衣人。还有你家那位——本田菊。”

 

特意推迟了一小时回家，等王耀用钥匙开门的时候，菊已经在家里了。  
四处观望，最终发现伴侣在厨房内。  
他的身形并不高，却很灵活矫健；肌肉匀称，绝对不疏于锻炼。  
切菜的动作无比娴熟。端盘子的时候，右手会微微不稳。  
他以前是怎么错过了这么多细节的？  
许是感受到他目光过分热切，菊转过身，身上还围着围裙。  
“怎么了？”  
“啊……公司出了一些问题，想着想着就出了神。”  
对此，菊也没有多问，他只是清淡地笑了笑，温声道：“饭做好了。”

夜里，王耀不断抚摸着对方的腰窝。那里有一道伤疤，本田菊对此的解释是小时候在乡下不小心被划到。当时条件也不是很好，没及时处理，就落下了痕迹。  
指尖与皮肤相触，那一块微微发着热。菊只当是求欢的信号，他翻过一个身，将头蒙到被子里：  
“王先生，在下今天很累了。”

 

“阻挠我们这次行动的应该是这个人。这家伙在业界也很有名，精通暗杀，不少人成为他刀下亡魂。代号叫……K。”  
“有没有查到隶属于哪个公司？”  
“我想……应该是‘轴心’。”  
王耀皱起眉头。

轴心发源于黑手党，据说这一代首领便是意大利人。在他的领导下，轴心迅速成长成为能与“联合”抗衡的杀手组织。  
一山不容二虎。作为老牌杀手组织，“联合”无法忍受新星后辈明里暗里的挑衅，而“轴心”内部也对“联合”多有不服气。两个组织之间早就不睦，撞单子的事情也不鲜见。对此“轴心”的回复只有一句话：收了谁的钱替谁办事，至于先来后到的事，他们并不管。  
“看起来这个K在轴心内部也很受器重。”  
弗朗西斯摸了摸下巴，“但仍然无法证明你家那位就是K，虽说根据你提供的信息，两人在外形上的相似度高达87%。”

 

事情怎么会发展成这样不得而知。  
王耀只记得，在照常用过晚餐之后，他忽地抓起酱油瓶向站在一边安静洗碗的本田菊扔了过去。在看到本侧着身的青年以迅雷不及掩耳之势稳稳接过时，自任务失败起就不断在胸中翻腾的一些东西忽然汇集成一束，然后循着四肢百骸流下。  
思路忽然变得无比开阔。但与此同时，血液也降到了冰点。  
“……王先生。”  
“菊，或者，该叫你K。”

 

王耀裸着上身，弗朗西斯每就着伤口敷上一点药，他就痛得龇牙咧嘴。  
“怎么样，现在还说你家那位脾气好吗？”  
听出弗朗西斯话里的揶揄，王耀没好气地翻了个白眼：“好个屁。要不是老子反应快，就被他一刀直接剁成刺身了。”  
“真狠呐。俗话说一日夫妻百日恩，你俩说什么也同床共枕了六年多，他竟也毫不犹豫下得了手。”  
“或者说，正因为是这样，事情才有趣。”  
王耀仰起脖子，让头靠在软软的沙发垫上。  
“我从前觉得，他是一个理想的伴侣……结婚这么多年，他从不让我多操心。”  
“这不是很好嘛？”  
“好是好。可久而久之，我总觉得他有什么事瞒着我。”  
王耀垂下眼睫，“一开始觉得，他也是人，有自己的小秘密很正常，我也乐意跟他保持这样的距离。就算是因为不信任我，想着我还有足够的时间能等到他敞开心扉。”  
“可现在看来，他从一开始就没想着将一辈子交给我。”

“你确定在电梯里袭击你的真是王耀？”  
本田菊手臂上还缠着厚厚的绷带，闻言补充道：“或者说，该叫他华，‘联合’的精英杀手。”  
“你知道我们对‘联合’的态度……枕边人一朝成了不得不除之后快的死敌，我其实很好奇你的想法。”  
费里西安诺此时正享用着一顿美餐，面对食物扑鼻而来的诱人香气，菊却无知无觉，他甚至不知道自己下一顿应该吃什么，去哪里吃，还能不能再回到那个小房子。  
他最后哑声道：“在下会解决的。”

 

他站在家门前。  
当初的这幢房子，是两人慢慢逛建材市场，一点一点看着装修起来的。打开门第一眼，是天花板上吊着的灯。菊一度觉得它太过花哨，王耀却认为客厅再不花里胡哨一点就没地方花里胡哨了。  
沙发上还横卧着两个抱枕，当初他有段时间特别想养一只猫，被王耀以“养了你也没时间照顾，沙发还会被扒得稀烂”为由拒绝了。  
菊在门口呆立了很久，才想起要带上门。关门的声音尽管小心轻微，还是惊动了房子名义上另一位主人。  
“砰。”  
菊面色复杂地拔出钉在墙上的飞镖，那刀堪堪擦着脸就过去了。他迅速找了一处作掩体，从沙发下抽出自己的长刀。

“阿菊？”  
在许久的岑寂之后，空荡荡的家中，那一声呼唤宛如鬼魅。本田菊却循着声音来源，朝那处放了一枪。  
“不是说好不用枪的吗？我以为我们进行的是冷兵器时代的战争。”  
“在下什么时候答应您了？”  
嘴上说着，身体却没有停下动作。他们揣摩着对方的位置，对话间距离彼此也越来越近。  
两人在这幢房子共同居住了六年，对它的布局再熟悉不过，此时此刻，却草木皆兵。  
真正的照面只在电光火石之间。  
他的刀贴着他脖颈，只要他稍一用力，便能割开颈部血管。而他抵着他胸骨左下，他知道，只要自己往下深入三公分，他的心脏便会被贯穿。  
动脉在颈部簌簌跳动，每一下都昭示着生命的鲜活，而他的视线则如月光般冰凉。

许久，王耀扔掉了抵在本田菊胸口上的匕首。  
“我做不到。”  
他缓慢地摇着头，旋即双手慢慢举起。  
“要杀要剐，悉随尊便。”

“Lover,hunter,friend and enemy  
You will always be every one of these  
Nothing's fair in love and war……①”

最终，是长刀落地发出的哐当一声。  
王耀张开了手，他在犹豫要不要将这个拥抱进行下去，菊却先他一步拢过他腰际。  
两人之间越凑越近，眼看着就要亲上——本田菊却率先躲开了。  
在王耀的逼问中，才吞吞吐吐地道出实情。他说，在黑手党内部有这样一条不成文的规矩：如若黑手党中人亲吻了一个人的嘴唇，就表示要杀死他。  
回忆起过往种种，王耀发觉本田菊确实很少吻他。想着想着，心头不知怎地窜起一股无名之火。他掰正本田菊的脸，对着青年的唇恶狠狠地吻了下去。  
这场名为亲吻的战争持续了一个世纪才偃旗息鼓，松开的时候，王耀嘴里还喃喃地：  
“我又不吃费里西安诺那一套。”

你知道，男人的欲望总是伴随着暴力。  
好在是自己家里，要用的东西一应俱全。王耀本来想就地正法，却被菊凉凉的一句“在下可不想被玻璃渣硌得鲜血淋漓”，灰溜溜地抱人上了床。漫长的开拓虽然令人烦闷却有其必要，挤润滑剂时，王耀手一抖，那液体便落到了床单上。  
“不得不说，您的技术跟您的职业素养一样糟糕。”  
王耀脸黑了黑：“有没有人告诉你不要在床上嘲讽一个男人技术不好？”  
“在下并不在意。”  
“这跟你也不能说毫无干系吧……？要是刚刚你那刀再深入几公分，受苦的不也有你吗？本田菊，你还真狠得下心。”  
“刚才那飞镖差点要了在下的命。”  
“那我是不是也可以状告你意图谋杀亲夫？”  
“王先生——您今年三十二岁，但智商发育程度让在下一度怀疑您只有十三岁。”  
话音未落已被突然的深入顶得不知所措，王耀却像是什么都没发生过似的，依旧保持着原有的风度，说话慢条斯理：  
“你刚刚叫我什么？”  
他似乎有心折磨他，抽离时极尽耐心，在每声“王先生”之后便又是毫不客气的一顶。菊开始还专注于自己过人的忍耐力，随着床单被抓得皱紧一团，他最终溃不成军。  
“耀。”  
他极小声地喊了一句。王耀这才露出孩童恶作剧达成的顽劣笑容，开始大肆抽插起来。  
这是性爱，也是战争。

 

弗朗西斯不明白为什么王耀要约他来这家人多口杂的小餐馆。  
这和他法国贵族的身份不符，落座的一瞬间，他感到自己被什么东西抵住腰间。回过头，是本田菊那张看着让人莫名火大却又讨厌不起来的脸。  
“您好，波诺弗瓦先生。”  
看着王耀在他对面坐下，弗朗西斯弱弱地抬起双手：“我投降我投降。”

“我想不必我多说，本田你那里也一定收到了同样的信息。你们这次的目标，是你们自己。”  
王耀沉默着不发一言。弗朗看着他，慢慢推给他一串钥匙。  
“车就停在餐馆外面。”  
王耀有些惊诧，他没想到在“联合”之内也能收获一段真正的友情。但他随即也想到了什么：“那你呢？”  
“放心吧。”弗朗西斯朝着他俩眨眨眼，“他们暂时不会拿哥哥我怎么样。”

汽车发动开上公路的瞬间，二人也察觉到四处有车辆尾随而来。王耀堪堪打了一下方向盘，躲过了身后追击车辆的一阵扫射，汽车在公路上打了个旋。  
“在下不得不说您在哪方面的车技都是一样差劲！”  
“你有本事你来开！”  
躲过了一阵，躲不过接二连三的扫射，那追击紧锣密鼓，王耀脸上甚至沁出了细细密密的汗珠。  
“我当初到底是为什么瞎了眼，还不听任何人的劝，铁了心就要和你在一起？”  
“在下也一直在思考这个问题。”  
他说着却熟练地组装起了枪支，然后趴在后排座位上，朝着尾随不掉的后方车辆驾驶座放了一枪。

 

水无法浇灭爱情，洪水也无法淹没它。那到底是什么杀死了爱情？只有这个：忽视。当你站在我面前的时候，我看不到你。从来不因为细小的事情而想到你。不为你开拓道路，不为你腾空桌子。出于习惯选择你，却不是出于欲望②。  
菊后来常常想，是否当初他拒绝王耀的求婚，一切就能变得有所不同。在那场激烈的你追我赶之后，两人其实还逃亡了相当长一段时间。过程不可谓不惊险，中途他还要忍受某人时不时借检查之名行性骚扰之实。但不得不承认，这样的生活比以前冲杯水就能泡散的生活，要刺激也生动许多。  
起码——他知道王耀有时也会莫名其妙就对人傻笑。  
“谢谢。”  
“谢什么，谢我害你吃了枪子儿吗？”  
王耀瞟了他一眼，完成了手中的包扎。沉默了片刻，他忽然开口：  
“等安定下来了，我们养一只猫吧。”  
“不。”  
在爱人疑惑的目光中，他轻轻摇了摇头：“在下改主意了。”  
头发悉数被汗水打湿，躺在地上，菊的眸光却清亮。  
“在下想养狗，就叫它波奇。”  
他从最初的惊诧，到最后深入于心的了然，点点头：“好，我们就养狗，就叫这个名字。”  
月色之中，伴侣的视线从无一刻离开他。  
这样的生活，他想，自己或许也不是那么不喜欢。

是什么杀死了爱情？  
有人说婚姻是坟墓，是杀死爱情的刽子手，是用来抵御欲望的最脆弱的武器。曾经有一度，王耀也被这些言论说动。那段时间阿菊很少跟他说话，说也是喊他“王先生”，礼貌又疏离。而他亦常以眼神为刃，冰冷如刀锋。  
所幸，这样的日子在他们的人生中称得上微不足道。在他们或许称不上长的婚姻中，还有足够的、与一生堪比肩的时间来好好回答这个问题。

我会说，我不知道。因为每一天，爱情都在产生。

**Author's Note:**

> ①出自歌曲《Love and war》，演唱者为Fleurie。  
> ②语自珍妮特•温特森《写在身体上》。


End file.
